A Change in Fortune
by boonstra3
Summary: After Lee and Clementine get separated from the rest of the group after the bandit raid on the motor inn, they stumble upon Carver's camp. Being let into the community, will they prosper above the dead? Or will they be seen as a liability in a system built on productivity? And with an increasingly strict and unstable leader, will the pair be able to survive?


**Chapter 1: Two is Company**

* * *

 _"You'll have to learn to stop worrying about things you can't control."_

* * *

Lee trudged on through his stubborn fatigue, wistfully trying to remember the last good nights' sleep he caught. He stomped agonizingly through the tall grass, his feet erupting in pain with every step. The sun had set behind the distant mountains, and darkness was waiting to launch its gradual ambush. Oddly, Lee didn't feel the now familiar pang of hunger, made even stranger by the fact he hadn't eaten since dawn. He couldn't decide whether this was a good or bad thing. A temporary shelter for the night was now his main objective, his watchful eyes scanning the open field for any structures to hold up in until the morning.

Catching the noise with , he heard gentle rustling coming up behind him, but not needing to feel danger as he could be confident it was simply Clementine trailing slightly behind him. Spinning around to her and flashing a hopeful smile, attempting to keep her spirits high, as difficult as it was during these times.

"Don't trail too far behind sweet pea, keep an eye out for some shelter too."

Clementine hummed absentmindedly in response, shuffling with the weight of her backpack. Lee wasn't thrilled about the aspect of the pair being out in the open like this, feeling vulnerable in comparison to being behind the relative safety of the motel walls. But it wasn't like they had much choice either, after the motor inn was sent into chaos after the bandit assault, the stronghold they once could have called 'home', if home was a rundown, sleazy cockroach pit, but it was an improvement to the utter anarchy out beyond the walls, and Lee never thought he would ever begin to miss that motel. Protecting Clementine was his only goal anymore, that was even ahead of his own safety, but it danger was unpredictable out here, and Lee was sure to keep her close to him at all times.

Shifting the strap of his rifle onto his other shoulder, a sigh of exhaustion escaped his rugged lips. Another long day with little reward at the conclusion of it. They were currently scavenging on whatever they stumbled upon, which wasn't always a beneficial tactic, but Lee made sure Clementine was always fed and hydrated, often missing out on meals because of this.

Darkness was beginning to materialize strongly around them, causing anxiety to rise in the former history professor. Nighttime was when the apocalypse was at the height of it's destruction, when it was at it's most menacing. He felt Clementine slip her small hand into his own, as she was afraid of the dark and the company it kept. Lee couldn't hold the girl at fault for being petrified of the world around her, and couldn't begin to fathom how frightening the whole epidemic was to a child.

Spotting a rundown house in the near distance beyond some , Lee gave her hand a small squeeze in hope of some refuge for the night. Perhaps they were finally receiving some much deserved luck. Lee was grateful at the chance of respite, a gruelling day of travelling lay behind them, but without a doubt, yet another day of walking ahead of them, Lee was conscience that he had no plan. Getting some distance between the pair and the motor inn was his initial objective, but now after a few days of constant moving, Lee was reasonably sure that they were somewhat safe from the bandits, Lee was now clueless about what they were doing or where they were going, and they needed a plan.

"There's a house over there, Clem. Let's go check it out. We might be able to hold up there for the night." Lee remarked, his tone was bright and warm. He always made sure to keep her hopeful, and to not let her purity falter. Clementine nodded and gripped his hand a little tighter. She had been quite mute for most of the evening, but Lee tried not to be too concerned about it. Perhaps she was just thinking to herself, and Lee shouldn't intrude on that unless she became upset.

Swaying past the low hanging swipes of a chestnut tree, Lee entered the garden of the house cautiously, with Clementine following closely behind him, sticking near her guardian. Darting his gaze across the property, there seemed to be no immediate threats hanging about but the dead had a tendency to hide around corners and in gaps. Never dropping his guard, Lee continued towards the structure hesitantly, twisting the hatchet around in his hand, awaiting to chop the skull of any walker who jumped out at him. Keeping to the pale wall, Lee reached to backdoor, turning the handle to find it was unlocked.

Kneeling down beside Clementine, Lee was sure to keep her safe while searching for any dead lurking around inside.

"Stay behind me at all times, and do as I say, alright sweet pea? We're gonna see if it's safe inside."

Clementine adorned a slightly agitated expression, but nodded firmly in reply. "I hope we'll be lucky this time." She whispered, her voice barely audible to him.

"Me too Clem."

Lee drew in a deep breath and got back to his feet, ready to cleanse the building of any unwanted guests. Maybe luck would be on their side this time around, they deserved that at the very least.

* * *

"Clear!"

Lee could slump his shoulders in relief and sheath his hatchet back into his belt strap with the knowledge that the house was clear of the dead. Strolling down the hall and into what he presumed was the kitchen of the house, Lee began stage two of the shelter process; scavenge for any supplies.

As of right now, the pair were pretty much running on fumes, neither having had a decent meal in too long. But they were no strangers to the sensation of hunger, having tackled the matter back at the motel, but then the Saint John's came along, and well, that whole scenario turned out to be a living nightmare in disguise, the less being said about that day, the better.

Clementine took a seat at the large table in the room, and began rooting through her bag for her crayons and paper. Lee encouraged her to continue drawing as it might help take her mind off the atrocities being suffered on a daily basis, and she deserved to enjoy some downtime.

The place was a mess, pots and pans scattered throughout the sink, a broken plate or two lay shattered on the tiled floor. Lee didn't want to think about what happened to the former residents, but he had found no bodies in the house, meaning they could have found escape. Glancing back over at Clem, he found she was no longer sitting at the table, her papers and colours still sitting idle on the surface. Lee knew she was most likely looking around the house, but couldn't help but feel marginally anxious.

"Lee! Come here quick!" Clementine called from down the hall, urgency in her voice. Lee sprung to his feet immediately, stumbling down the hallway clumsily, concerned about the what she could be calling him about. She was the only thing he held precious anymore, and if he ever lost her, Lee didn't know if he would have the capacity to continue. She was a beacon of hope for him, a reason to fight.

Crashing through the doorway, Lee was met with a beaming Clementine, who appeared delighted and safe, much to his surprise and confusion.

"Clem, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Look! Look what I found!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him towards a large wooden armoire in the corner of the room. Swinging the oak doors open, Lee's expression dropped to a shocked look of disbelief.

The shelves of the wardrobe were stocked with food and other vital supplies, such as medicine and water. Lee could only make himself shook his head and grin at her discovery. Clementine had stumbled upon a hidden goldmine.

"Nice work, sweet pea! Good job!" Lee complemented, patted her on the shoulder. He wasn't aware how she found it, but her childish curiosity had just earned them a good meal.

Maybe there luck was beginning to change.

* * *

Lee couldn't remember the last time he had a full belly. The sensation was alien but extremely pleasing, having devoured through much of the discovered jackpot in one night, Lee had taken his post for the night watch. This was a tormenting time for him, as he usually had to remain awake for full nights, but usually ended up giving out to his fatigue and drift into slumber.

Clementine was curled up next to him on the couch, Lee having drawn a protective arm around her fragile figure. The night seemed peaceful, moonlight beaming through the gaps in the boarded windows. The house was pitch black, Lee had his other hand firmly gripping the hatchet. Feeling the girl stir beside him, Lee rubbed her back soothingly, wishing her to catch a good nights rest.

"Lee?" She mumbled groggily, her voice was sleepy.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did Kenny leave us?" She asked rather suddenly.

Lee was caught off guard by the question, recalling the RV roaring away into the distance, as Lee yelled and bellowed for them to come back. He still couldn't fathom that Kenny had just taken his family and abandoned the rest of the group the way he did, but perhaps Lee should have seen it coming. Lee wondered where Lilly, Ben and Carley were, and did they escape the motel. He hoped they were all still alright.

"I'm not too sure, sweet pea. He wanted to protect his family, but he didn't wait around. What Kenny did was wrong, Clem. You don't abandon your people." Lee answered, his tone icy as he remembered Kenny's treachery.

"Oh, okay." Clem replied, seeming desolate that Kenny would just take Katjaa and Duck and leave everyone else behind for either the walkers or the bandits.

"Do you think I will ever see my parents again?" She questioned once more, her tone far more sorrowful and filled with grief.

"You'll see them again, Clem. I can't say where or when, but I have a feeling you'll find them someday." Lee commented, hoping it would cheer her up slightly. He knew he would have to tell her what was on the answering machine, but there was no easy way to handle it, so he would just wait until a more suitable time, if you could call it that.

"I hope we stay lucky. Thanks for looking after me Lee. I'm glad I'm with you." She whispered sweetly, before settling back down again, and ebbing away to her dreams. Lee smiled warmly, stroking her arm gently until she was out for the count.

Lee hoped that one day, Clementine would be safe and protected from all this violence, that this wasn't her life. She deserved better than constant death and conflict. She deserved to be happy, to go to school and get a full education, to have cherished memories with family and friends, and enjoy the nice things in life. It had been all taken away from her by this disease. It was a near injustice.

One day, she wouldn't be face to face with death at every moment. Until then, it was up to him to make sure she lived that long, that she had an opportunity for a bright future.

One day, the world will be be reclaimed from the dead.

* * *

"Get up."

Lee groaned slightly.

"I said get up!"

Lee opened his eyes, to be met with the barrel of an automatic rifle, behind it was a man who seemed very pissed off. His voice was thick and southern.

"I found you, ya fuckin' thief."

* * *

 _Please don't forget to drop a review about what you think of the first chapter. It would mean the world to me._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
